Chihiro's Fool
by A Bizarre Thought
Summary: Chihiro brings Minato home to enact her greatest desire. Novelization of the Rank 10 Justice Event. Rated M for adult situations.


Minato and Chihiro had been spending a lot of time together these past few months and she had finally decided that it was time for him to come home with her. She sat in silence on the monorail trying to gather up her courage for what she was going to tell him tonight. Every so often, she'd glance over at the blue-haired boy sitting calmly beside her and see him nodding along to his headphones.

She could have stared at him forever, lost herself in his soft features, reassuring smile and those deep eyes. Oh those eyes, every time she looked into them, she felt like she fell into an endless pool of warmth and happiness that she never wished to escape from. Best of all, he was hers. She had broken out of her shell, fought off Mitsuru-senpai, told off Takenozuka-sensei and, despite a gnawing fear of rejection, asked him to come home with her today. It was terrifying, but for the chance to feel his hand in hers again, to have his arms around her, to reach up to his-

"Chihiro, is something wrong?" Minato asked.

"Um, n-no," she said and blushed, turning away from him. "T-the train's arrived at the station. Let's go!" she said, a little too brightly.

"Alright," Minato said, more amused at her behaviour than worried, as it was not really anything new since they'd started officially dating.

A long walk brought them to the door of a small house almost at the outskirts of town. "Chihiro, you never told me your house was so far away. I would have walked you home if I'd known it's this far," Minato said.

"Oh," Chihiro said, a blush creeping back onto her face, "I-I didn't want to inconvenience you though."

Minato smiled and took her hands in his. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. A minute spent anywhere else and with anyone else is a minute I can never get back," he said.

"O-Oh," Chihiro said as her blush spread until her entire face was bright red. She pulled her hands free from him and turned to her door. Her hands shook as she fumbled to put the key into the lock and turned, opening the door. He followed her inside and pulled the door shut behind him. "W-Why don't you come up to my room Minato," she said.

"Still stuttering Chihiro, are you nervous about something?" Minato asked, following her up the staircase.

"No! Maybe, yes, wait no, absolutely not! But in a way, yes," Chihiro said. She opened the door to her room and closed it once Minato joined her inside. He sat down on a mat on her floor as she walked over to her desk an picked something up off of it.

She joined Minato on the floor, folding her legs underneath herself. She smoothed her skirt out with one free hand, staring down at the ground and even after all folds and wrinkles had disappeared, she continued to rub the fabric.

"Is something wrong Chihiro?" Minato asked. He put his hand on top of hers, stopping it from moving any more.

She looked up at him and coaxed a smile out, while her face grew even more red. "I wanted you to have this" she said. In her other hand was one of the books of illustrations that they'd looked at in Bookworms back before the missing money fiasco.

"You bought them!" Minato said.

Chihiro smiled. "You remembered! I had to spend my entire allowance to get them, but it's so worth it. I must have read each of them a hundred times by now. I've probably got them all memorized, so don't feel like you're taking anything away from me," she said, barely stopping to take a breath.

"Really!" he said and she nodded. "Thank you!" he wrapped his arms around her.

Although it didn't seem possible, her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "M-Minato-san," she said.

He leaned over so his mouth was right beside her ear. "I told you, between us, it's just Chihiro and Minato," he said.

"O-Oh, okay," she said and slowly put her arms around him. "When you read them, I want you to think of me Minato."

"I can't do that," he said, releasing her, so he could look her directly in the eye.

"W-why not?" Chihiro said as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"Because there'd have to be a time when I wasn't thinking about you and I couldn't survive that," he said and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Minato," she said and the tears ran freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to try and stop her tears and felt a finger caress her face.

"I wish we could stay together here forever," he said.

"Don't go, my mother won't be home for a couple more hours" she said.

"You know how strict my dorm is about curfew, I have to be back the same time every evening."

"But I've heard that there've been break-ins in this neighbourhood and I'll be all alone," she said as he stood up. He looked torn between staying with her and leaving, but turned towards the door. Chihiro stood up and rushed over to grab his arm and hold it tightly to her chest. "Minato, please don't go! I just made that story up to get you to stay, but the truth is I want you to stay because I love you!" she said, her voice escalating and turning into a sob by the end.

She could feel him turn back towards her and put his free arm around her. "I love you too Chihiro, I won't leave you."

"Thank you," she released his arm and buried her face into his neck. She felt his other arm rub her back gently and lips brush against the top of her head. She pulled back and took his hand, bringing him over to the middle of the room.

She had known what she wanted to do tonight for almost an entire week, now was the supposedly simple matter of putting her plan into action.

She put her hands around his neck and pulled him to her and into a deep kiss. He remained motionless for a moment, seeming startled by her unusually forward behaviour, but then pressed back and wrapped his arms around her. One started rubbing circles on her back, while the other reached up towards her head and held her head against his, her lips on his.

Although Chihiro could have stayed here for the rest of her life in complete bliss, her plan required her to make another move. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed her tongue to sneak through the gap to push against his mouth. She gasped in pleasure as his mouth opened and the tip of his tongue rubbed hers.

Her knees started to go weak and she fell into his arms, which then guided her down onto her bed. She was lying on the edge of her bed with her legs hanging over and Minato was lying above her balanced on his elbows to avoid crushing her underneath.

He paused for a second while she got comfortable and then pressed downward again. His tongue slid into her mouth and forced hers back.

She moaned at the pleasure of his aggression and her hands, moving almost without conscious effort, roamed his chest. She pulled his shirt out from his waistband and slid a hand underneath the hem. She knew he ran track, but even still, she didn't expect the level of toning she could feel running a hand along his abdominal muscles and up to his chest. She also certainly didn't expect to feel a hand slip underneath her skirt and caress her rear through her panties.

She moaned again and felt, more than heard, his echoing groan as she pulled him down onto her. Even through his pants, she could feel a bulge pressing against her lower body and a slight slickness between her own legs as his hands became more insistent and more immediate.

She freed her hand from inside his shirt and brought it to her neck. A quick tug undid the ribbon at her throat and another cast it aside. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of her collar, until Minato's warm hands pushed hers away and delicately undid them.

She sat up to allow Minato to remove the school jacket and toss it onto her floor. She reached forward to undo Minato's jacket as he undid the white shirt underneath hers.

When his jacket and both of their shirts had joined her jacket on the floor, they paused for a moment to take in the sight of each other. Minato's eyes traced the gentle curve of her body up to a white bra, adorned with a single pink heart on the left cup, that broke the line of her skin. Chihiro felt a little shy, considering she'd barely spoken to guys before meeting Minato and even still had trouble talking to ones other than him, but the incredible tone of his body drew her eyes inexorably downward.

"Minato," she said. "How do you keep in such shape?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," he said with a soft chuckle, pulling her forward into a passionate and loving kiss.

His hands ran up her back until they reached the clasp. A few moments of struggling with the unfamiliar mechanism paid off when he felt the two halves separate. Chihiro crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding the bra to her skin and covering anything that its removal would reveal.

Minato pulled away from her and saw a scared look on her face. "Chihiro, are you sure about this? If I'm going to fast, please just tell me. You know I'll love you no matter what."

"No," she said and shook her head. "I want this, I want this!" She nodded to confirm her determination to herself, took a deep breath and let her arms and the bra fall away.

She watched Minato's eyes absorb the sight, but started to worry at his silence. "Is something wrong? A-am I not pretty enough? Y-you must be used to girls like Yukari-san and M-Mitsuru-senpai. I-I'm hideous next to them." Her eyes started to well up again.

"Chihiro, you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said.

"Y-you're just saying that!" she said, shaking her head back and forth as the tears flowed down her face.

He took her arms and held them to get her to look him in the eyes. "I love you Chihiro, you and nobody else, just you."

"Minato, I love you too and I'm sorry I can't be more like you. You're such an amazing person, friendly towards everyone, while I'm just..."

"You don't need to be perfect Chihiro, just believe in yourself." He pressed his lips against hers and her slight resistance melted into his arms.

She opened her mouth and felt Minato's tongue slip inside once again. The sensation was just as pleasurable, if more familiar than before. She moved her hand to her side and pulled at one of his arms, moving it towards her chest.

She gasped when his hand brushed across her breast, his hands were still cool from the cold January air even after being inside for quite some time. His hand first started to caress her and, at the urging of her responding sounds of enjoyment, squeezed gently, which drew a breathy moan from her lips.

She felt him falling backward and her own body falling towards him and realized that she must have pushed him down and moved on top, despite the conscious centre of her brain having little say in the matter.

He seemed better prepared for the position as he had managed to slip his other hand between them and now put both of them to work massaging Chihiro's breasts. She spread her thighs apart to straddle him and allow her to press closer to his amazingly skilled hands.

Despite the fog that was clouding her mind, she remembered her plan, broke off from their kiss and started to move down his body, stopping to plant a kiss on his abdominal muscles. "Chihiro, what are you-?" he said, but was cut short as she undid the clasp on his pants and pulled them off, throwing them onto the floor. He lay in stunned silence she pulled his boxers off and released him from their restraining elastic.

Chihiro swung her legs off the side of the bed and then climbed down onto her knees on the floor. "I think that this is how it's supposed to be done. Minato, come closer," she said.

Minato's face shifted through a range of emotions from confused to shocked to aroused and finally obliged her by swinging his legs to the side of the bed, so that they rested on either side of her and he sat in front of her, with her head at waist height on him.

She looked up at him and one glance at the face of her love was enough to banish all fear from her mind. She boldly leaned forward and guided him into her mouth with one hand.

It was certainly an unusual feeling, but she read that guys enjoyed this, so she would do it for Minato.

She closed her lips around the shaft and started to slide up and down slowly, getting accustomed to his size and taste. She knew she was doing something right by the slight moans that he made and by his hand that had moved to the top of her head, pressing softly down.

She started to get aroused by Minato's reactions, pressed her tongue against him and was rewarded by his hand gripping her hair tightly to force her head up and down.

They continued in this position, her stroking with her lips wrapped around him and his hand controlling her head's motion, for awhile. She knew he was enjoying it by the groans that were becoming more frequent and she was enjoying it too; the thought that she was giving him this pleasure was absolutely intoxicating and the physical intimacy this required was amazing.

He surprised her by pushing on her shoulder until she pulled her head off and looked up at him. "You don't want me to keep going Minato?" she asked.

"I won't be able to hold on much longer, I want to make you feel just as good before I-." He trailed off as she pushed his hand off her shoulder, which allowed her to resume her slow stroke with her lips.

"You're not finished yet," she said, taking her lips off for a moment. She pushed him upwards so she could put her tongue at the base and run it along the shaft.

"Chihiro," he said, his breathing becoming more pronounced. "Chihiro, stop, please. Just let me do this for you before I..."

"A-all right," Chihiro said. Minato and Chihiro stood up and he took her and spun them around, so her back was facing the bed. He reached around to her back and undid the clasp holding her skirt up. Once he moved his hands away, the skirt fell to the ground and she was left standing in nothing but panties that matched her bra.

She blushed as her panties were noticeably discoloured by a dampness between her legs. It didn't slow Minato, who put a pair of fingers on each side of the elastic and pulled her panties down to the floor.

"You're beautiful Chihiro," he said, while down on one knee. Before she had a chance to respond, he picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed.

He knelt between her legs and brought a finger to her thigh and ran it slowly upwards. She gasped as his hand reached its destination and slowly stroked the sensitive flesh between her legs. "Oh!" she gasped, half in surprise and half in pleasure, "M-Minato-san!"

"I told you, just call me Minato," he said as he leaned in towards her. His tongue felt warm against her skin and gentle waves of pleasure emanated outward from where he had touched her.

She sighed a consent and shut her eyes, letting the pleasure surround her as his movements became a little quicker, a little more insistent and a little more enjoyable. She couldn't restrain herself from mirroring his earlier actions by pressing a hand on the top of his head. Her gasps served to encourage him and one hand joined his mouth between her legs, pushing its way into her and drawing a moan from her lips.

She could feel his finger twisting inside her, exploring the moist flesh and driving any ounce of rational though from her mind. A strange feeling started to build within her, growing with every gentle touch and every twisting finger. It was intoxicating; she could think of nothing but that feeling, nothing but the intense pleasure that devoured her thoughts and controlled her body. Her hips started to follow the motion of his hand and the feeling grew with each stroke until all her muscles were clenched in anticipation of a final release.

It all hit her at once, a rush of pleasure exploded from her body and a scream ripped itself from her mouth. Her back arched up as the sensation wracked her body from her head to her toes, curled to hold some semblances of control against the overpowering release.

The sudden shock passed and she collapsed into her sheets, gasping for breath. She could still hear, or rather feel, a pounding in her ears coming from her body. She idly wondered if that was the beating of her heart or another pulse rushing through her body as she tried to sort out what had happened and what to do now.

"Chihiro, I didn't expect that from you." She opened her eyes to see Minato leaning over her, surprise colouring his cheeks.

"That was," she started, but breath still eluded her. She waited a couple moments until her panting was back under control. "Amazing, that was amazing," she said.

She felt something rub up against her leg and a realization struck her that he was still waiting for his release and had foregone his gratification to give her hers.

"Chihiro!" he said and his eyes widened as she reached between his legs to guide him towards her. They both groaned as his tip touched the sensitive skin between her legs and he pushed slowly forward until he felt a slight resistance. She looked into his eyes and at her nod, he pushed himself further downward. She nearly contained her sob as pain shot through her body and he held her body closely against his until he was fully inside her.

"Be gentle," she said as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

"Just tell me how it feels," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him in close as he softly moved above her. This wasn't the same as earlier, it didn't have the same need, the same desire for physical gratification. Unlike when the sex had overwhelmed her thoughts, now all she could think about was him: loving him, being with him now and being with him forever.

A tiny voice at the back of her head reminded her that he'd still not had his climax and was clearly restraining his desire to give her what she wanted. If it were possible, she fell in love with him all over again; he'd defeated the most widely known vice of men for her.

She wanted him to feel what she'd felt earlier though, so she lowered her hands to his waist. "Minato, faster, harder, I want you to f-fuck me!" she said, pushing on him.

He seemed clearly surprised by the change of pace, not to mention the vulgarity, but he obliged and thrust into her increasingly swiftly. Her gasps served to encourage him and he started to pump himself in and out of her with a aggressive rhythm. She noticed that her body hadn't fully come down from before and the sudden activity brought back the same intense pleasure that blinded her thoughts before.

"Chihiro, I can't keep going or I'll-" He was cut off by a groan and she could feel his muscles clench. He pushed himself out of her in a hurry and her confusion at his behaviour was resolved when his breath caught and sticky white fluid dropped from the tip onto her leg.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Minato! I... we... forgot! I was so caught up in what was going on that I..." She felt her eyes welling up, what if he hadn't pulled out in time?

She felt a warm hand brush a tear off her cheek. "It's alright Chihiro, hush I'd protect you, no matter what." She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, almost possessively.

"I know you would," she whispered and stretched up for a chaste kiss.

When she pulled back, she had to step back into reality and that meant getting up to clean her leg off.

A quick trip to the bathroom solved all her immediate hygienic problems. Upon her return, she pulled Minato back down onto the bed. "I want you to stay Minato, just a little longer," she held herself tightly against him, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"I will Chihiro, always." He said, glancing at the wall calender marking the date at the 26th of January.

She felt him take a deep, slow breath, then in an almost inaudible voice, "I'll always protect you Chihiro, no matter what."

**Now as you may or may not be aware, I can see that you've read my story. So why don't you oblige me and leave a review, I would be very grateful. Be it a flame, a comment or a desire to name your firstborn child after me (despite not actually knowing my name), I enjoy all reviews in their own way.**


End file.
